Question: Find the terminating decimal expansion of $\frac{11}{125}$.
Solution: Terminating decimals can be expressed as $\frac{a}{10^b}$. So, we try to get our fraction in this form: $$\frac{11}{125} = \frac{11}{5^3} = \frac{11}{5^3} \cdot \frac{2^3}{2^3} = \frac{11\cdot2^3}{10^3} = \frac{88}{1000} = \boxed{0.088}.$$